1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit, a display device including the backlight unit, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device has played an important role in information display techniques. The liquid crystal display device may display information, by providing liquid crystals inserted between glass substrates, by providing electrodes located above and below the glass substrates to apply voltages through power sources, and by controlling electric fields between the electrodes in each liquid crystal to emit light.
Since such a liquid crystal display device is a light-receiving element which does not emit light independently and displays an image by adjusting the transmittance of light incident from an outside of a display panel, a separate device for irradiating the display panel with light, that is, a backlight unit is used.
Recently, a light-emitting diode (“LED”) has received much attention as a light source of a backlight unit of the liquid crystal display device, and the LED is a semiconductor light-emitting device that emits light when current flows therethrough. The LED is widely used as a backlight unit of a lighting device, an electronic bulletin board, a display device and the like due to long life expectancy, low-power consumption, rapid response speed and desired initial driving characteristics, and application fields thereof are increasingly expanded.
In an LED light source, quantum dots may be used to increase color purity. The quantum dots emit electrons, while transitioning from the conduction band to the valence band in the excited state. The quantum dots exhibit characteristics in which the wavelength changes depending on the size of the particle even in the case of the same substance. As the sizes of the quantum dots become smaller, light of a shorter wavelength is emitted. Accordingly, it is possible to obtain light of a desired wavelength region by adjusting the size of the quantum dots.